


Como es la vida.

by DarkCarnival69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Shiro es el space dad, enemigos/amigos/amantes, nadie cambiara mi opinion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCarnival69/pseuds/DarkCarnival69
Summary: Para el movimiento Voltroniano Latino. Tema AU, Dia 5:Omegaverse o M-preg.Lance McClain era un omega, no le molestaba serlo, más bien adoraba ser un omega y aprendio a vivir con ello gracias a su dulce madre y familiares que también eran omegas.Keith Kogane era un alfa y ya se acostumbró a la idea de serlo, al principio le incomodo un poco su sexo secundario, pero después de tener ayuda de la gente de su alrededor se sintió más cómodo con su propio cuerpo.





	Como es la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkkkk, esta es la primera vez que escribo Omegaverse y siempre me confundo un poco, pero lo intente y esto salio XD.

Día 5: Omegaverse o M-preg

Lance McClain era un omega, no le molestaba serlo, más bien adoraba ser un omega y aprendio a vivir con ello gracias a su dulce madre y familiares que también eran omegas.  
Keith Kogane era un alfa y ya se acostumbró a la idea de serlo, al principio le incomodo un poco su sexo secundario, pero después de tener ayuda de la gente de su alrededor se sintió más cómodo con su propio cuerpo.

Al principio no se llevaban bien, siempre que se veían peleaban, discutían por la mas mínima razón y se gritaban comentarios hirientes cada vez que los ánimos subían mucho y siempre los tenían que separar para que no se golpearan.

Nadie esperaba que empezaran a salir juntos los dos solos y menos que después de seis meses de citas esporádicas se convirtieran en novios. Más de uno no les creyó, pensaron que era una broma muy elaborada y que en cualquier momento iban a decir la verdad y que no estaban juntos. Hunk y Pidge amigos de Lance y Keith, hicieron mil preguntas, no se lo podían creer y estaban en completa negación. Shiro lo más parecido a un hermano para Keith y un alfa, le dio una conferencia de dos horas sobre las relaciones y como tratar a un omega, al lado suyo estaba su prometido Matt, hermano de Pidge y que también era un omega, él no dijo mucho y cuando Shiro termino su conferencia se acercó a Keith para darle su completo apoyo y que siempre puede hacerle preguntas sobre los omegas (también le dio un paquete de condones con la frase “todavía no quiero ser tío” para gran mortificación de Keith). Allura, una amiga en común de ambos solo les dijo que ya sabía que iban a terminar como pareja y Coran, el tío de Allura y uno de sus profesores de universidad solo les sonrió y los felicito. Queda más de decir que después de un año siendo novios sus amigos no tenían más remedio que creerles ya que los veían muy felices.

Empezaron a ser novios cuando Lance tenía 18 y Keith tenía 19, estaban en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes dormitorios así que no se veían muy seguidos, pero su amor fue más fuerte y pudieron superar aquella barrera y siguieron juntos hasta que ambos se graduaron.

Ya graduados y cada uno con su título decidieron vivir juntos, sus amigos los ayudaron a mover sus cosas y gracias a la gran familia de Lance no se preocuparon mucho por los muebles y la comida ya que casi todos se los regalaron. Ya viviendo juntos, su relación estuvo más estable, pero todavía quedaban asuntos por hablar, como los calores de Lance y las rutinas de Keith, ninguno sabia como mencionar el tema y decidieron esperar (al final el tema salió en una de sus tantas noches de cine en casa y fue menos incomodo de los esperado).

Pasaron sus rutinas y calores juntos y eso solo fortaleció su relación.

Nadie se impresiono cuando decidieron casarse a los 24 años y hacerse compañeros.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando supieron que Lance estaba en espera un año después que se casaron.

Keith se desmayó el día que supieron que iban a tener gemelos y Lance solo se rió de su marido cuando este despertó y lo abrazo con mucha ternura que no era característica de él. 

Todos estaban felices, la mamá de Lance le dio mil y un consejos para los bebes, Hunk y Pidge ya estaban haciendo planos para hacerles juguetes a los bebes, Shiro tuvo otra conferencia con Keith sobre cómo ser padre y que hacer y esperar con esposo en estos meses (esta vez ya no estaba Matt con ellos, estaba cuidando a su propio hijo). Allura y Coran ya estaban comprando ropa y diferentes accesorios. La madre de Keith, Krolia, ofreció su ayuda para cualquier cosa ya que, si no estuvo al lado de su hijo en su infancia y adolescencia, quería estar para cuando fuera padre y disfrutar con sus nietos. Keith no se quejó ya que quería el apoyo de su madre y Lance lo apoyo en su decisión.   
Cuando nacieron los bebes todos estaban nerviosos, el único tranquilo era Lance, no quería estresarse y tener complicaciones en el parto y como Keith siempre estuvo a su lado agarrando su mano todo fue mejor (Keith no se desmayó durante el parto, solo se mareo al ver toda la sangre de Lance).

Ya con 26 años, Lance tuvo a María y Alejandro Kogane, la mezcla perfecta entre él y Keith, amados por sus padres, abuelos y tíos.


End file.
